dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkman
Hawkman is the alter ego of Carter Hall, a modern hero modeled after an ancient Thanagarian. History Carter Hall was originally Joseph Gardner, an archaeologist who, whilst a dig in Egypt, came upon an ancient Thanagarian tomb. There, he found an Asbsorbacron, which gave him recollections of the life of Katar Hol, a Thanagarian law officer who lived ca. 1600 B.C.. Gardner was convinced that he was the reincarnation of Katar Hol and Shayera Hol was the reincarnation of Katar Hol's wife, Chay-Ara Hol. In the three years that followed his discovery, Joseph Gardner had his name legally changed to Carter Hall, and set off to stalk Shayera. When he finally found the opportunity to approach her, Hall told her about the Thanagarian tomb and asked for help to deciphering some glyphs, which Shayera reluctantly obliged. In loco, Hall revealed the real reason behind his pretense ― he put on a harness of artificial wings, a hawk-helmet, and claimed to be "Hawkman". He then told Shayera all about their past life; how they crashed on Earth; their tragic death at the hands of a jealous priest, and the Asbsorbacron. Shayera discredited his theory, dismissing that device as a mere ship's log that imprinted memories on him. Carter Hall pleaded to Shayera touch the Asbsorbacron, and right when she engaged him, both were attacked by the Shadow Thief, who had been following Carter Hall, in the hope of being led to the Thanagarian technology. Hawkman, Shayera, and Batman defeated Shadow Thief, and fought their way out of the collapsing tomb. Hawkman refused to accept that his memories were fake ― seeing as he knew a lot about Shayera ― and asserted that he truly loved her. He believed that they were bound by fate, and was willing to wait for her to come to terms with their fate. Later that year, they ascertained that the villainous Shadow Thief was actually Hawkman's inner desires brought to life by the Asbsorbacron. Hawkman, John Stewart and Hawkgirl are forced to experience the memories of Shayera and Bashari in ancient Egypt. Hawkman then learned that he is not destined to have Shayera; instead, he believes that she is destined to be with John Stewart. Not long after, Hawkman assists the Justice League in their battle against the resurrected Darkseid's invasion force. It's not currently known whether or not Hawkman is a member of the Justice League, or just a worthy ally. Hawkman did not appear at the end of the battle, so it is unknown wether he is still active or killed in the fight. Powers & Abilities Hawkman has no superpowers, however his artificial wings give him the ability to fly. Hawkman uses a wide variety of medieval weaponry as well. Background Information While the information presented in the DCAU is inconclusive, the story of Katar Hol and Joseph Gardner does match one of the incarnations of Hawkman in DC comics. Appearances * "Shadow of the Hawk" * "Ancient History" * "Destroyer" External links * Category:Ability to fly Category:Superheroes